vixenzwffandomcom-20200214-history
Usagi Tsukino
Usagi Tsukino (月野 うさぎ Tsukino Usagi?), better known as Sailor Moon (セーラームーン Sērā Mūn), is a fictional superheroine who is also the protagonist and titular character in the Sailor Moon manga series written by Naoko Takeuchi. She is introduced in chapter #1, "Usagi - Sailor Moon", originally published in Japan's Nakayoshi on December 28, 1991, as a carefree schoolgirl who can transform into Sailor Moon, the de facto leader of the Sailor Soldiers. She is initially believed to be an Earthling, but is later revealed to be the princess of the moon kingdom Silver Millennium. She later discovers her birth name, Princess Serenity (プリンセス・セレニティ Purinsesu Sereniti?). In Sailor Moon, Usagi meets Luna who is searching for the Moon Princess. Luna discovers that she is destined to save Earth from the forces of evil and gives her a brooch to transform into Sailor Moon, and asks her to form the Sailor Soldiers, find their princess and protect the "Legendary Silver Crystal." As Usagi matures, she becomes one of the universe's powerful warriors and protects her adopted home planet, Earth, from villains who wish to harm it. Usagi is depicted as carefree and cheerful when at ease but quickly serious and strategic-minded when fighting. Her career in VWF was rough, at best. She sometimes get sloppy, but manages to overcome the odds in the end. Usagi was kicked out of the Sailor Senshi faction twice for mistakes that the rest of the faction found questionable and have no other options. Usagi's first VWF title reign came when she beat Rei Hino in the Inferno Match at Femme Fatale 2011, after she was kicked out of the Senshi the first time. She cashed it in on Aerith, after Aerith survived the Xtreme IronVixen Match. Her title reign as "Queen" didn't last long, when Abdala won it a month later, at Rumble Roses 2012. Two months later, she regained the Senshi's trust in her and teamed up with Makoto to win the tag team titles off Haruka & Michiru at VixenMania. Her next VWF title reign came when she won it off Ashlee Simpson, and survived the Xtreme IronVixen match against Ashlee, a month later...only to lose it to the Black Rose, Aerith Gainsborugh, thanks to Kuroki Mio, who was in charge of VWF at the time. Usagi wanted to bring Aerith back to her old self, so she used the rematch clause at Rumble Roses, to make it work. She successfully does so, at the expense of Aerith's confusion of the whole ordeal. Usagi was not able to accept the VWF title for a few weeks, until Aerith gave her the okay to accept her role, and give a proper rematch at Judgment Day. She was about to defend the title at VixenMania 3...but was suddenly abducted by Dark Sakura, making Ami Mizuno, the Commissioner, give the call to vacate the belt and have Gina Carano & Jill Valentine go for it, while she goes and rescues Usagi from Dark Sakura's dimension. Usagi returned after the flash of light...but much has yet to be revealed as how Usagi returned, and where Ami is during that flash of light in the Ami Mizuno/Queen Beryl match, later that night. =Championships= Season 1 *VWF Champion - defeated Aerith Gainsborough at Femme Fatale 2011. *Tag Team Champion (with Makoto Kino) - defeated Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh at VixenMania I. Season 3 *2x VWF Champion - defeated Ashlee Simpson at WarGames 2013. *3x VWF Champion - defeated Aerith at Rumble Roses 2014. '' '' Category:Active Category:VWF Champions Category:VWF Tag Team Champions Category:VWF Title Holders Category:Omega Rumble Winners Category:Queen of the Mountain Category:Sailor Senshi Category:NGW Alumni